


KanaRuby Christmas Special

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Our Shining Future [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Eve, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Kanan noticed that Ruby wasn't in bed anymore and went to investigate.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Matsuura Kanan
Series: Our Shining Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091006
Kudos: 18





	KanaRuby Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> So decided to write some fluff for Christmas, and I'm posting it early as a treat. I do have a fic plan to come out tomorrow so don't worry. Though, it won't be sfw sorry. Anyway, enjoy some KanaRuby and Merry Christmas!

Kanan shifted in her spot in bed, noticing weight missing on the bed. She rubbed her eyes and noticed that the bathroom lights weren’t on. After a long yawn, she got up from the bed and walked out to the living room. It was dark but the lights on the Christmas tree were on. 

Kanan saw her wife sitting by the tree with her hands on her swollen stomach. “Isn’t it a little late to be out here? Couldn’t sleep?” Kanan asked. 

“The little one wanted to see the tree.” Ruby smiles as she rubs her stomach. 

“By the baby, you mean you wanted to see the tree again.” Kanan teases. She doesn’t blame her, they spend hours putting together this beautiful tree. It was only normal to want to look at it frequently. “Are the twins still sleeping?” 

“They are, I checked in on them before I came out here. I think it’s about time we get them regular beds instead of the cribs.” 

“Mm, I was thinking the same thing.” Kanan gave Ruby a quick kiss. “This one is gonna come out soon. Do you think we’ll try for more?” 

Ruby looked down to her stomach. “I don’t know if I could carry another. The doctors said that I’m lucky that my pregnancy is going as well as it is. They said my body is too small to handle pregnancy.” 

Kanan thought for a moment. “Well, I carried the twins. I can carry again if we want more.” Kanan gently put her hand on Ruby’s stomach, how Ruby did to her when she was pregnant. Remembering how she decided to carry out of fear of Ruby not being able to handle being pregnant. Both of them want a large family together. “But for now, we’ll worry about this one. Oh! Before I forget.” Kanan quickly brought over some presents she’s been hiding. “Gotta put these under the tree.” 

“Those are the Santa presents, right?” 

“Yep! I can’t wait to see their little face in the morning to see that Santa came.” Kanan smiles with glee as she carefully arranges the presents neatly under the tree. She moves over to Ruby and gives her a tender hug. “I love you, Ruby.” 

“I love you too, Kanan-chan.” They gave each other a kiss. Ruby pulled away to let out a small giggle. “Someone is feeling left out.” Kanan put her hand on Ruby’s swollen stomach, feeling a few small kicks. 

“Aww, I don’t want to let my baby feel left out.” Kanan plants gentle kisses on Ruby’s stomach while Ruby watches on and smiles. Kanan went back to giving Ruby kisses. “You should go back to bed. Before the girls run into our room screaming to open presents. I’ll check in on the twins before I get back to bed.” 

“Alright, I think the baby calmed down enough for me to sleep.” Ruby carefully got out of the chair and made her way back to their shared bedroom. Kanan turned the lights off before peeking her head into the twins’ room. Both of them were seemingly still out like a light. 

Kanan quietly walked in, making sure that both were long asleep. The first twin was definitely sleeping. Most of her darker blue locks were covering her face but the light snores confirm that she’s sleeping. The second twin looked like she was starting to wake up. Her snores were subtle but the way she moved in bed was more like stretches. She let a small noise as she did. 

“Shh, shh.” Kanan calmly rubbed her hand on her head to calm her back to sleep. The little light from the nightlight was enough to see that she made grabby hands towards her. This one always wants to be carried in Kanan or Ruby’s arms to fall asleep. Seeing how she’s still really sleepy, she picks her up and sways around. Once Kanan knew she fell back asleep, she gently placed her back in bed and walked back to her room. 

“Did they wake up?” Ruby asked, waiting for Kanan to come back. 

“Only one of them. I got her to fall back asleep before she woke up her sister.” Kanan got into bed and snuggled up with Ruby. They shared one last kiss before they went back to sleep.


End file.
